


Seeing as We're Here

by apple_pi



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-15
Updated: 2005-11-15
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_pi/pseuds/apple_pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the night before; cautious conversation and coffee-flavored kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing as We're Here

"If you spill that on me, the fun's all over." Dom's head was the only part of him visible, hair sticking up in odd clumps, a dull red line running across one cheekbone from a crease in the sheets. His eyes were heavy-lidded, one corner of his mouth curving lazily up.

"So sit up and take it," Billy said. He set one cup on the bedside table and perched gingerly at the edge of the mattress. "You should be nice, seeing as I'm here with coffee for you."

Dom thudded his head back onto the pillow, eyes closing already. "I can't believe you don't have any tea in the house. What kind of bloody Brit are you?"

Billy snorted and blew a cooling breath across the top of his cup before slurping cautiously. "The kind who's Scottish, one, and the kind whose bloody Brit friends drink all the tea in the house and then whinge about running out, two."

"Bugger off," Dom mumbled into the mattress.

"Did that." Billy reached over to slap at where he thought Dom's arse probably was. "Remember? You'd better remember. I'm pretty sure the neighbors remember."

"Not my fault you're so loud," Dom said, rolling over to blink up at Billy. "I'd never have thought it."

Billy felt his face heat and hastily sipped his coffee again. He cleared his throat. "It was your fault, actually," he pointed out, chewing his lip to keep from grinning. 

"Mmm. That's right." Dom propped himself on one elbow and reached for Billy's coffee, ignoring his own. "Gimme. Seeing as it's here."

"Wanker." Billy let him have the mug, then accepted it when Dom handed it back with a grimace. "I put more sugar in yours."

"It's okay." Dom sank back again. "So now I have coffee breath."

Billy raised one eyebrow. "Me, too." He sipped again, as if to prove Dom's point. 

"Well, if we both have coffee breath, I think we should snog each other."

"Can't snog anyone else," Billy agreed. His hand shook just a little as he set the mug aside.

"They wouldn't appreciate it," Dom said.

"But we would?" Billy stood up and pushed his boxers off, flushing from ears to belly button as Dom eyed him appreciatively. 

"I know I would," Dom said. He threw off the covers and reached down to tug at his cock, which was already impressively hard. "And we both have morning wood."

"Might as well take advantage of that, too," Billy said. He knelt on the bed; reached tentatively for Dom.

Dom grabbed his hand and pulled him down. His mouth tasted of coffee and stale sleep, and of Dom: wet and warm and slick, his tongue sliding into Billy's mouth as his fingers slid into his hair. Billy rolled atop him fully, rubbing their pricks together and humming into Dom's mouth with relief and desire.

"Think I'm gonna take advantage of lots of things now, Bill," Dom said. The hand that wasn't scritching gently through Billy's hair slid down over his back to his arse. "Can I... can I do that?"

"Might as well," Billy said. He kissed Dom lightly. "Seeing as we're here."

"Well then," Dom mumbled, and he kissed Billy again, coffee-flavoured and sweet.


End file.
